The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for a transporting a recreational vehicle and, in particular, a motorcycle or a snowmobile.
When one attempts to transport recreational vehicles, such as motorcycles and snowmobiles, using a short box pick up truck a problem is immediately encountered. The motorcycles and snowmobiles are longer than the box of the pickup truck. Consequently, the tail gate of the pick up truck must be left open during transport.
What is required is a method and an apparatus that will facilitate the transporting of a recreational vehicle in a pick up truck with the tail gate closed.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for transporting a recreational vehicle. A first step involves providing a pickup truck having a cargo box with an open end closed by a tail gate. A second step involves placing the recreational vehicle in the cargo box of the pickup truck with a rear of the recreational vehicle protruding past the open end. A third step involves positioning a support into the cargo box adjacent to the open end. A fourth step involves lifting the rear of the recreational vehicle onto the support until the rear wheel is elevated sufficiently to provide clearance to enable the open end to be closed by the tail gate.
In accordance with the teachings of the method, the rear of the motorcycle or snowmobile is elevated to provide the necessary clearance for the tail gate.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for transporting a recreational vehicle, comprising in combination a pick up truck, a recreational vehicle and a support. The pickup truck has a cargo box with an open end closed by a tail gate. The recreational vehicle is positioned in the cargo box of the pickup truck with a rear of the recreational vehicle protruding past the open end. The support is positioned in the cargo box adjacent to the open end. The rear of the recreational vehicle is rested upon the support with the rear elevated sufficiently to provide clearance to enable the open end of the cargo box to be closed by the tail gate.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the method and apparatus, as described above, some additional features add to the functioning of the invention.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the support is in the form of a beam with underlying legs. This ensures that the support does not preclude other items being stored in the cargo box. The support beam has a first end and a second end. It is preferred that the support beam have at two underlying legs, one of the underlying legs being positioned at the first end and another of the underlying legs being positioned at the second end. This minimizes the amount of cargo space taken by the support.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the underlying legs are pivotally attached to the support beam and pivotally movable between an operative position substantially perpendicular to the support beam and a stored position parallel to the support beam. This enables the support to be folded and put out of the way when not in use. It is preferred that a pivotal stop be provided to maintain the legs in the operative position, although the pivotal stop may be redundant as the peripheral sidewalls of the cargo box will also serve to maintain the legs in the operative position.